A Lost Rose
by pichu9
Summary: She was lost. Then she was found. Ruby Rose got lost in the confines of the emerald forest. Now she's fighting. Then she meets a certain group of people. Disclaimer: I don't own anything


**Hello again everybody! Sorry for, like, not doing anything for my other stories. I'm having an intense case of writer's block right now and I'm not getting anything. Anyway, I can blame my sister for getting me interested in RWBY, so then I began to connect some strings and somehow came up with this. There might even be a monster hunter version of this one soon, too. Anyway, read on people, read on.**

* * *

><p>"Yang! Blake!? Weiss?"<p>

The eclipsing moon ominously lit the area as Ruby kept walking through a desolate city, clutching Crescent Rose tightly as she began to feel uneasy. Each step made her feel tenser as she began to hear her footsteps get heavier. Only, they weren't her footsteps. She looked around and saw something silver flash by. Turning again, she saw another silver flash, and another and another. Then she heard a crunching noise nearby. Curious, she slowly made her way to the source, seeing something she had never seen before. It stood on its two legs, had a box shaped head, and a large fan shaped tail. Adrenaline pumped through her as she turned around, seeing another one right in her face, causing her to scream out of surprise.

The beast opened its jaws as she swung Crescent Rose with lightning speed, getting it square in the side. Shooting several times, she managed to get the blade through as she jumped over it, landing on her feet as she suddenly found herself surrounded. Looking around, she tried to find a way out as three more charged her. Jumping into the air, she shot at the ground as they all collided into one another, getting barraged by the bullets.

Shooting a bullet diagonally at the ground, she landed just outside the mob, turning her head to see another one of the creatures running at her, only to stop dead in its tracks, backing off as if it were frightened.

Confused, Ruby turned around to see a large chimera-like creature with large fangs roar at them.

Squeaking, Ruby jumped out of the way as it shot a ball of electricity at the mob of two legged creatures. Landing on her feet, Ruby glanced at the chimera as it turned it's attention to her, roaring as large sash-like furs on its back rose from its back, glowing an ominous purple. Ruby braced herself for impact as it roared again, a force field of electricity emitting from its body.

Ruby was blown backwards as the force field disappeared, the chimera eyeing her hungrily. Catching her breath, Ruby shot the beast several times to no avail as it charged her again. Putting Crescent Rose away, Ruby sprinted in the opposite direction as the chimera made its way to her, catching up at an incredible pace. Ruby shot a glance backwards to see its open jaws. Diving forward, she expected there to be intense pain, only to find that there was no pain at all.

Peeking backwards, she saw a person with a blue sweater, as well as a large saw-like sword, holding the creature back as another person, this one dressed in all orange, shooting at it. She then took notice of someone else, this time a girl, also shooting it. Finally, she noticed the last person who was wearing a trench coat and also had a strangely deformed arm. He was also shouting out orders to the other three, who were tactically circling and confusing the chimera. Just then, the one with the blue sweater broke from the guard as the chimera reeled back, swinging at its face, leaving a large gash as the leader replicated on the other side of its head.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous," the one with the blue sweater spat out as he jumped back from a side swipe from the chimera.

"C'mon Soma," the leader said back with a grin on his face, "it isn't that bad."

The leader sliced the beast's fangs off, causing it to real back in pain as the girl suddenly changed her weapon into a large, red-bladed sword, repeating the process as the orange clothed one continued with the cover fire.

Ruby stood back up, finally getting noticed by the leader, who asked, "hey, who's the kid?"

The girl shot a glance back and replied, "what?"

The guy in the orange turned back and replied, "what the-?"

The guy with the sweater shot a glance back and let out a "tch."

Suddenly, the chimera turned back at Ruby, letting out a roar and charged her. The leader shouted out orders to the three as Ruby redrew Crescent Rose, pointing it downward and firing herself into the air as the chimera swung its paw at her, barely missing her as she came down and jammed the blade into its skull, slashing it in half. Shooting several more times, she swung the scythe around her back, holding it as the eclipse ended, the moon shining ominously behind her.

The leader whistled in amazement as the boy in the sweater hiked his sword onto his shoulder, walking over to the dead chimera as the one in orange ran over to her and asked, "hey, are you alright!?"

Ruby nodded as the girl followed and said, "that was very dangerous, even for us!"

"B-but," Ruby began to argue, "I thought I'd be able to help…."

Just then, the leader walked over and said, "hmm, so are you a rookie or something?"

Ruby turned toward him and asked, "r-rookie?"

The three turned to each other as the boy in the blue sweater said in the background, "I don't believe the doctor mentioned anything about a new recruit."

The leader smiled at him and turned back to Ruby and said, "okay! Sorry for the rudeness, but I'm Lindow Amamiya."

"My name's Kota Fujiki," the boy clad in orange said right after.

The girl followed up, "I'm Alisa Illinichina Amiella."

The three of them turned back to the boy wearing the blue sweater. He finally sighed and said, "name's Soma."

Ruby smiled gingerly and said, "I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!"

Kota looked her up and down and asked, "so...what's with the little red riding hood getup?"

Ruby blinked and asked, "'little red riding hood?'"

Alisa and Kota both nodded. Lindow lit a cigar as Soma's sword turned into what looked like a large pair of jaws that chomped away at the dead chimera. Ruby's attention turned back to Kota and Alisa and replied, "I like the outfit, that's all."

"Right," Lindow said, pulling the lit cigar from his mouth as Soma said out loud, "hey, it's a rare one."

Lindow whistled, turning around and seeing the glowing orb on Soma's swords' hand guard. Alisa began walking away as Kota said, "now what do we do? We can't just leave her here…."

Soma turned towards them and said, "then do something about it."

"We take her with us," Lindow said proudly. Alisa shot a glance at him as he said, "now, a little girl is out here in the wilderness all alone with Aragami. As God Eaters, we can't just leave her here by herself."

Ruby blinked several times as Lindow said, "c'mon, come with us."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this. It felt kind of awkward describing the god eaters. I might add the protagonist in later in the story. Anyhow, give any thumbs up if you guys want romance cuz I'm contemplating a RuMa pairing. Farewell.<strong>


End file.
